The present invention relates to the field of card games, and more particularly to a card game that may be played player versus the dealer and in which the dealer may have a hand comprising a predetermined card.
Poker is one of the oldest gambling card games in America. Traditionally it has been played in casinos, card rooms, clubs and homes throughout the country. In recent years there have been considerable variations and improvements in games. Many new games use poker as their basis. For example, in the casino xe2x80x9clivexe2x80x9d gaming areas, games such as xe2x80x9cCaribbean Stud,xe2x80x9d xe2x80x9cPai Gowxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cLet It Ridexe2x80x9d are becoming increasingly popular, and displacing older standards such as blackjack, roulette and craps. These newer games are all based on poker hands using poker rankings. In addition to the new games, new technology is taking advantage of the interest in poker. For example, video poker machines, which may use standard poker or a variation of it, are taking up the casino space previously occupied by old xe2x80x9cone armed banditsxe2x80x9d or multi-reel slot machines. All of the foregoing attests to the popularity of, and interest in, poker.
One of the most popular poker games is xe2x80x9cTexas Holdem.xe2x80x9d The annual World Series of Poker at Binion""s Horseshoe in Las Vegas, Nev. uses No Limit Texas Holdem to determine the World Champion. The game starts with each player being dealt two cards face down. A first betting round follows the deal of the two face down cards. In the betting round, a player may pass or may make the initial bet. Once a bet has been made by a player, other players may call the bet, raise the bet, or fold the hand. The betting continues until there are no further raises, and all players have either called the last bet or folded. Next, three common cards, so named because they are common to all hands, are dealt face up. The players again evaluate their hands, each player using his or her two face down cards, together with the three common cards. A second betting round ensues. Next, a fourth common card is dealt face up, followed by a third betting round. Finally, a fifth common card is dealt face up, followed by a fourth betting round. The hands of all players remainingxe2x80x94i.e. all players who did not fold in any of the betting roundsxe2x80x94are compared. The winner is the player who achieves the highest hand according to standard poker rankings: royal flush, straight flush, four of a kind, full house, flush, straight, 3 of a kind, two pair, one pair, high card. The winner takes the pot.
While games such as the above described game of Texas Holdem are popular, there are a number of drawbacks. One problem for commercial gaming establishments is that the game is player versus player, as opposed to player versus the house. This means that the house must collect a percentage of the pot to make a profit. Because each hand can take a considerable amount of time, given the number of betting rounds and the time inherent in bluffing, attempting to xe2x80x9creadxe2x80x9d other players, and so on, the profit margin for the house is limited. In addition, many would-be customers are simply too intimidated to play against other players, especially in light of the fact that the other players may be professional card players with considerable experience.
What is needed is a game that may be based on poker but that may be played player versus the dealer. It is further desirable that player actions such as increasing the bet and folding the hand can be performed without time consuming bluffing and attempting to read other players, to provide acceptable turnaround time per hand to allow for improved profit margin. It is further desirable that the game is not intimidating to new or inexperienced players. It is further desirable that the game maintain some elements of successive betting, and have a method of play and payout structure that maintains player interest.
The present invention provides a game that uses, in one preferred embodiment, a standard deck of cards, optionally an additional card with certain attributes and standard poker rankings. In one embodiment each player""s hand comprises one or more individual cards, together with one or more common cards. The dealer""s hand comprises one or more individual cards, together with the aforementioned common cards. In a preferred embodiment, the dealer""s hand comprises a xe2x80x9cpermanentxe2x80x9d card, which may be the aforementioned additional card, for example.
The embodiments of the present invention may provide one or more advantages including providing a new and challenging form of gaming entertainment to casino customers; providing a form of poker that may be played player versus dealer rather than player versus player; providing a means for increasing the speed of playing poker so that the house may achieve an acceptable return; and providing a form of poker that can attract new players.
The foregoing and other benefits of the inventions will become apparent from the present specification.